


Il funerale di Usa-chan

by michirukaiou7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTtakashi&honey.html">BTD Takashi&Honey, 030. Morte</a></p><p>– Ma no, Honey-senpai! – tentò di rincuorarlo Kaoru – Vedrai che Usa-chan guarirà.<br/>– Non ha più la testolina, Kao-chan – bisbigliò Mitsukuni – Ormai non c’è più niente da fare…<br/>– Allora – disse Tamaki, tentando di soffocare i singhiozzi – Gli organizzeremo il più bel funerale che un peluche abbia mai avuto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il funerale di Usa-chan

La tragedia avvenne un lunedì mattina.  
Honey giocava con Usa-chan nel cortile antistante la palestra di kendo: Takashi gli aveva promesso una merenda all’aperto per festeggiare il ritorno del bel tempo dopo un periodo di continuare pioggia e infatti, nel giro di pochi minuti, si era presentato con un vassoio pieno di fette di torta e tre tazze di tè.   
– Grazie Takashi! – esclamò festante Mitsukuni, posando il suo coniglietto accanto a sé, come sempre; Mori porse un piatto ed una tazza al cugino affinché li desse ad Usa-chan e si versò del tè mentre Honey apparecchiava la merenda per il suo peluche.  
Era tutto perfettamente tranquillo: il tè era caldo, le torte ottime ed il tempo piacevole, tanto che Takashi, dopo un po’, si appisolò con la schiena contro il tronco dell’albero sotto al quale erano seduti; dopo un po’ udì un leggero brontolio, ma non ci fece caso finché un grido di Honey non lo fece sobbalzare.  
– Mitsukuni! – esclamò: ma non era suo cugino la vittima in pericolo.  
Un grosso cane, spuntato da chissà dove, aveva addentato Usa-chan per le orecchie e sembrava divertirsi un mondo a giocare al “tiro al peluche” con Honey, che teneva strette le zampette inferiori del coniglietto.  
– Vattene, vattene, vattene! – continuava a ripetere il ragazzino, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Mori scattò in piedi e, proprio in quel momento, in quel preciso istante… si udì un orrendo  _straaap!_  e la testolina di Usa-chan penzolò dalla bocca del cane, mentre il corpicino rimaneva tra le mani di Honey; nel vedersi un colosso come Takashi muovere verso di lui, il cane mollò la presa sul pupazzo e scappò via – Mitsukuni – chiamò il ragazzo, preoccupato.  
Il ragazzino si mosse lentamente, con passo incerto, verso la testolina del coniglietto, caduta lì sull’erba.  
– Mitsukuni – ripeté il cugino.  
Honey s’inginocchiò lentamente sul prato, posandosi in grembo il corpo del pupazzo e sollevando delicatamente il capino da terra, rimanendo a fissare le due metà senza parlare.  
– Mitsukuni… - disse Mori, inginocchiandosi accanto al cugino.  
– Takashi… – bisbigliò Honey a capo basso, mentre un lacrimone rotolava giù – Usa-chan non c’è più…

~ * ~

–  _Cosa_?! – gridò Tamaki alla notizia di quanto era accaduto; Haruhi guardò preoccupata Honey, seduto ad uno dei tavoli della sala dell’Host Club. Mentre il Re gemeva sconvolto  _È una tragedia, è una tragedia!_ , Takashi accettò la colossale fetta di torta che Kaoru gli porgeva e la portò al cugino, deponendola proprio sotto il suo naso; Mitsukuni sollevò per un istante il viso e lo guardò.  
– Grazie Takashi… ma non mi va, adesso.  
I gemelli, terrorizzati, afferrarono Haruhi e la trascinarono al sicuro dietro un divano, asserragliandosi accanto a lei con un altrettanto sgomento Tamaki.  
– Siamo spacciati – bisbigliò Hikaru.  
– King, cosa suggerisci?  
– Io proporrei… – tentò Haruhi.  
– C’è un’unica soluzione! – esclamò Tamaki, con una luce feroce negli occhi – Hikaru! Kaoru!  
– Sì!  
– Prendete il vostro get privato e recatevi sul monte Osore: una volta lì, trovate un itako e chiedetegli di mettersi in contatto con la bisnonna di Honey-senpai, affinché possa preparare un altro Usa-chan!  
– Oh no, di nuovo! – gemette Kaoru.  
– King, lascia perdere – commentò Hikaru, barricandosi di nuovo dietro al divano.  
– E poi, come pensi che uno spirito possa cucire, Tamaki? – chiese Kyoya, senza staccare lo sguardo dal suo computer.  
– Non scherzare, Kyoya! – esclamò, serissimo, il Re, afferrandogli le spalle – I fantasmi hanno dei  _poteri_!  
Kyoya lo guardò in silenzio per un istante.  
– Tamaki?  
– Ti sei convinto, Kyoya?  
– Hai di nuovo guardato  _Casper_  a notte fonda?  
– Co-come lo sai?! – gemette the King, balzando indietro con fare teatrale.  
– Perché sono anni che, dopo aver visto quel film di notte, farnetichi sui poteri dei fantasmi – rispose il segretario dell’Host Club, tornando al suo computer – E devo aggiungere che sei l’unica persona, sulla faccia della terra, ad aver paura degli zii di Casper.  
– Ma loro sono così… così… – gemette Tamaki in lacrime.  
– Volete darmi ascolto un momento? – disse Haruhi, riappropriandosi del suo vassoio del tè e tentando di dare un senso a quell’ennesima delirante discussione: peccato che i gemelli fossero troppo presi a imitare gli zii di Casper per terrorizzare il singhiozzante Re dell’Host Club.  
– Sta’ tranquillo, Tama-chan – intervenne Honey, porgendo un fazzoletto al ragazzo – Tanto ormai…  
– Ma no, Honey-senpai! – tentò di rincuorarlo Kaoru – Vedrai che Usa-chan guarirà.  
– Non ha più la testolina, Kao-chan – bisbigliò Mitsukuni – Ormai non c’è più niente da fare…  
– Allora – disse Tamaki, tentando di soffocare i singhiozzi – Gli organizzeremo il più bel funerale che un peluche abbia mai avuto!

~ * ~

Haruhi scuoteva il capo, sconvolta da tutto…  _quello_.  
I membri dell’Host Club erano tutti vestiti di nero e la sala era listata a lutto; per una volta, persino Kyoya aveva accettato docilmente di tenere chiuso il club per poter celebrare degnamente le esequie di Usa-chan.  
Il corpicino del peluche era stato composto in una scatola di legno laccato, lucidissima,  _costata un patrimonio_ , pensò Haruhi scuotendo il capo; i gemelli Hitachiin portavano il feretro, Honey seguiva, con una foto del coniglietto con su annodati dei nastrini neri, e Mori al suo fianco, e Kyoya, Haruhi ed un singhiozzante Tamaki chiudevano il corteo.  
Il coniglietto venne sepolto sotto un roseto dove lui ed il suo padroncino erano soliti fare merenda e, dopo un commovente ed ispirato discorso dei gemelli (the King era troppo sconvolto dalle lacrime per parlare) la piccola cassa venne deposta sotto le rose.

~ * ~

Ma i guai erano solo all’inizio.  
– Honey-senpai? – chiamò speranzoso Kaoru – Guarda qui – disse, mentre Hikaru porgeva a Mitsukuni una meravigliosa torta al cioccolato, decorata con ciccioli, fiori e onde di glassa scura.  
– L’abbiamo fatta arrivare dalla migliore pasticceria di Monaco, tutta per te! – aggiunse allegro Hikaru.  
Haninozuka sollevò su di loro la pallida imitazione di un sorriso – Grazie Kao-chan, grazie Hika-chan – disse, con una vocina piccola piccola – Ma adesso non mi va… Magari ne mangerò un pezzettino più tardi…  
I gemelli si scambiarono uno sguardo demoralizzato – Va bene, Honey-senpai – rispose Kaoru con un sorriso mesto – Ti lasciamo la torta sul tavolo dei dolci, così potrai prenderla appena vorrai.  
– Allora? – chiese preoccupato Tamaki, vedendoli tornare.  
– Niente – commentò Hikaru stringendosi nelle spalle.  
– L’ha praticamente ignorata – concluse il fratello.  
Kyoya sospirò – Abbiamo fatto arrivare le torte che preferisce dalle migliori pasticcerie del mondo – si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso, mostrando la sua velatissima preoccupazione per la pila di conti che andava ad ammonticchiarsi sulla sua scrivania – Ma non è servito.  
– Non è solo questo il problema – intervenne Haruhi, servendo il tè ai ragazzi (le clienti sarebbero arrivate più tardi).  
– Cosa intendi? – chiese Tamaki, fissando demoralizzato la splendida torta alle fragole che aveva fatto arrivare da Parigi e che ora giaceva al centro del tavolo senza che nessuno osasse neppure sfiorarla.  
– Non vi sembra che, senza Usa-chan, Honey-senpai sia… diverso?  
– Certo che lo è! – esclamò Hikaru – Guarda com’è depresso!  
– Non parlavo di questo – rispose Haruhi – È buffo da dire, ma… è come se gli mancasse qualcosa di fondamentale, come un braccio o una gamba.  
– Già… – commentò Kaoru – E anche Mori-senpai non sta granché bene.  
Mori, in quel momento (come in  _tutti_  gli altri momenti, soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo), era seduto accanto al cugino con un libro tra le mani, apparentemente concentrato nella lettura, ma dando l’impressione che, appena Honey avesse respirato un po’ più forte, si sarebbe interrotto per controllare che andasse tutto bene. Era diventato ancora più servizievole nei suoi confronti e sembrava disperato nel sentirsi rispondere ogni volta, invariabilmente,  _Grazie Takashi_  con quel pallido sorriso; ciò che forse lo angosciava maggiormente era il senso di colpa per quanto accaduto ed il non poter fare nulla per modificare quello stato di cose, poiché più di ogni altro sapeva quanto forte fosse l’attaccamento del cugino al suo peluche. Honey aveva imparato a camminare bilanciandosi con Usa-chan, a farlo sedere accanto a sé quando studiava o mangiava, ad addormentarsi con il coniglietto accanto: non averlo più sembrava averlo fatto sprofondare in un mondo completamente grigio.  
– Takashi – gli aveva detto il giorno prima, dopo aver portato i fiori sulla tomba del coniglietto (fiori che ormai, sommati a quelli degli altri membri del Club, delle ammiratrici di Honey, delle amiche di Renge, degli amici dei cugini e persino dei ragazzi che partecipavano ai club di kendo e karate, avevano quasi soffocato il roseto), diretti verso la macchina che li avrebbe riportati a casa – Non devi preoccuparti per me… Passerà.  
– Come?  
– Non lo so… Però passa… Vero?  
– Ti manca tanto Usa-chan? – lo sapeva che si trattava di una domanda stupida, ma non aveva potuto impedirsi di farla, nella speranza di sentirsi  rispondere qualcosa tipo  _mi sto abituando_.  
– Tanto tanto… – aveva risposto invece Honey, salendo in macchina a testa bassa.  
Era così che Mori aveva maturato la decisione di compiere l’estremo gesto.

~ * ~

– Oh mamma… Anche Morinozuka è impazzito!  
– Dev’essere di famiglia.  
– A furia di stare con Haninozuka dev’essersi…  
– Zitti, zitti! È una cosa adorabile, invece!  
– Macchè adorabile!  
– Ha ragione, è una cosa tremendamente dolce!  
Incurante di questo coro di commenti, Takashi seguì Honey nella stanza dell’Host Club, lasciando di sasso gli altri membri non appena comparve sulla soglia.  
– Mo-Mori-senpai – balbettò Tamaki – V-va tutto… bene?  
– Mhm – rispose lui andando a sedersi su uno dei divanetti.  
Il resto del Club era ammutolito: vedere quel gigante dal volto impassibile infilato in un colossale costume da coniglio rosa, con tanto di coda a batuffolo e orecchie lunghe, era uno spettacolo che avrebbe potuto uccidere sul colpo i gemelli; invece, non sfuggì loro neppure un sorriso. Honey aveva tentato di spiegare al cugino che non era necessario fare una cosa del genere: ma, in quel momento, il suo sguardo si era inconsciamente spostato sulle orecchie, di cui seguiva ogni minimo spostamento, e il suo viso era parso meno triste.  
Tamaki, Hikaru e Kaoru singhiozzavano commossi da tanto affetto (e coraggio) e Kyoya tratteneva ogni commento: solo Haruhi, davanti a questa follia, reagì. _  
D’accordo_ , si disse, marciando impetuosamente fuori dalla sede del Club,  _un conto è fare il funerale ad un pupazzo e costruire un mausoleo floreale sulla sua tomba, da questi pazzi me lo aspetto… Ma questo è troppo!_

~ * ~

Il giorno dopo, quando Honey e l’enorme coniglio rosa (che di Mori conservava soltanto il viso, che sbucava inespressivo dalla stoffa morbida) varcarono la soglia dell’Host Club, Tamaki gemeva straziato – Haruhi, dillo a tuo padre, cosa ti è successo?! Hai forse dovuto grattare via la neve per rientrare nella tua umile dimora?  
– Tamaki-senpai, siamo in primavera – aveva sospirato lei, tentando di sottrarsi alla sua stretta.  
– Hai trovato un lavoro notturno di filatrice per avere i soldi per la spesa? – singhiozzò il Re.  
– Non sono  _così_  povera! E poi, chi diamine usa più il telaio, oggi?!  
– Allora ti sei data al lavoro nei campi!  
– Di notte?! Oh, Honey-senpai!  
Con infinito cordoglio di Tamaki, Haruhi si strappò dalla sua presa e si diresse verso Haninozuka.  
– Ciao, Haru-chan.  
– Ho una sorpresa per te! – esclamò la ragazza: tolse da dietro la schiena (dove Tamaki avrebbe potuto prendersi la briga di guardare) un involto e lo porse al ragazzino.  
Honey soffermò per un istante l’attenzione sulle dita fasciate di Haruhi, ma poi una “cosa” rosa sbucò dal sacchetto che aveva in mano.  
Una cosa dall’inequivocabile rosa della stoffa di Usa-chan.  
Gli mancò il fiato in gola, mentre il suo pupazzo emergeva dal sacchetto.  
– Usa-chan – sussurrò, senza più voce – Stai bene!  
Persino la pragmatica e quasi glaciale fanciulla dell’Host Club non poté non commuoversi davanti al ragazzino che, in lacrime, stringeva forte il suo pupazzo a sé.  
– Haruhi… – disse Hikaru, sorpreso.  
– Come hai fatto? – chiese Kaoru.  
– Haruhi, tu… sai resuscitare i morti? – chiese Tamaki, profondamente commosso.  
– L’avrei fatto molto prima! – sbraitò lei, tornando quella di sempre –  _Chiunque_  avrebbe pensato che sarebbe stato sufficiente  _ricucirgli la testa_ , invece di montare tutto ‘sto teatrino! Ho dovuto dissotterrare la cassa (a proposito, _quanto_  a  fondo l’avevate messa?!) e ho passato la notte a cucire!  
– Oh… Haruhi… – come se i suoi occhi non avessero versato abbastanza lacrime, in quei giorni, Tamaki prese delicatamente le mani della ragazza nelle sue – Papà è tanto orgoglioso della sua bambina! Per questo hai le dita tutte fasciate… E io che ti immaginavo vestita di un kimono rattoppato a tessere le stoffe come l’airone della favola!  
– Tamaki-senpai… Chi diamine farebbe una cosa così stupida e poco redditizia, al giorno d’oggi?!

~ * ~

La macchina di casa Morinozuka viaggiava placida verso la residenza di famiglia; sul sedile posteriore, Honey canticchiava con Usa-chan stretto contro una guancia.  
– Takashi? – disse ad un certo punto.  
– Mhm?  
– Grazie.  
– Veramente, ha fatto tutto Haruhi.  
– No – rispose il cugino, voltandosi a guardarlo ancora immerso in quel gigantesco costume rosa. Sorrise alle lunghe orecchie morbide che spuntavano sulla sua testa e si accoccolò contro il fianco di Takashi. Poi, sentendo il braccio del cugino cingergli le spalle – Ho sempre sognato di essere abbracciato da un Usa-chan gigante!


End file.
